Bloodlust Awards
by vampires-suck1993
Summary: BLOODLUST AWARDS 2013 - VOTE ON POLLS NOW! - Wordpress link on Profile: Nominations Want to show how much you care for your wonderful twilight/vampire diaries crossover authors? Want to give recognition to a particular story or an author? Why not nominate some of these for a bloodlust awards? Read more to find out how you can show your appreciation to this dedicated authors.
1. Chapter 1

**BLOODLUST AWARDS **

My name is L. West and I wanted to do an awards for the crossovers. (Pretty much sums it up)

I know that Ice Princess xX8088Xx had the same idea but she didn't finish it off so I thought I could do one.

I think that the idea is fantastic and I do think that these authors should get some kind of recognition. They take the time to entertain us with such great stories with great twists and plots. Hopefully as readers we can all come together to show them how much we care and appreciate them. We can do this by giving them an award as an early Christmas present.

**Crossovers Include:** Twilight and Vampire Diaries (book or tv)

So just begin sending in your nominations now to** bitelilwest93 **

It would also be great if you included any messages (anonymous or not) to the authors that you want to thank. Anything would be great.

**NOMINATIONS:** Friday 11th October 2013 – Friday 8th November.

**VOTING : **Thursday 14th November 2013 – Thursday 5th December 2013

**ANNOUNCE WINNERS: **7th December 2013!

Fingers crossed-hand on heart-I promise x

* * *

**RULES**

**Not really a rules type of person but here goes…**

Remember to include the category

You can send a nomination up to **3** times

Don't mind Work In Progress stories

This is an example of what your e-mail should be like:

NOMINATE: Title of Story/Author pen name (if you can, include the link)

CATEGORY: What category from list given in category section

If CHARACTER – include the story name and character

If SCENE – include the chapter where the scene was

*(optional)* COMMENT: Include your own comment of why you chose them. Or anything nice you want to say to the authors.

* * *

**CATEGORIES**

**Author nominations**

Favourite Author:

Favourite Break-Through Author:

Favourite Story Author:

Favourite One-Shot Author:

**Story Nominations: Which of the stories do you want to sink your teeth into?**

Favourite Drama Story:

Favourite Suspense Story:

Favourite Romantic Story:

Favourite Mystery Story:

Favourite Hurt/Comfort (Angst) Story:

Favourite Humour Story:

Musical Moment:

Favourite One-Shot Story:

**Character/Pairing Nominations**

Favourite Protagonist:

Favourite Antagonist:

Favourite Female Supporting Character:

Favourite Male Supporting Character:

Favourite Friendship:

Favourite Family:

Favourite Ship:

Favourite Bella:

Favourite Edward

Favourite Jacob:

Favourite Elena:

Favourite Damon:

Favourite Stefan:

Favourite Klaus:

Favourite Elijah:

Favourite Kol:

**Scene Nominations**

Favourite 'How they met' moment:

Favourite Love Scene:

Favourite Kiss:

Favourite Fight Scene:

Favourite Plot Twist:

Favourite Chemistry:

Favourite Bombshell (surprise):

* * *

**DATES**

**NOMINATIONS:** Friday 11th October 2013 – Friday 8th November.

**VOTING : **Thursday 14th November 2013 – Thursday 5th December 2013

**ANNOUNCE WINNERS: **7th December 2013!

* * *

Links on profile...hope to hear from you


	2. Chapter 2

**CONTACT INFO**

Leave your nominations by e-mail which is - **bitelilwest93 **

If it's easier you can simply **PM** this account or you could leave a **review**.

The clock's-a-ticking...


	3. Vote NOW

**TIME TO VOTE:**

**-XxxxxX-**

**Congratulations to the nominees:**

**Favourite Author**

LMRaven

emeraldphoenix23

twerri02

AllyDLV

Lorlei Candice Black

**Favourite Break Through Author**

Isabella Swan-Mikaelson

Darkest Original

Love2Write DealWithIt

IAmAnOriginal

lis3011

**Favourite Story Author**

Lady Mackenzie Luv

twerri02

MysticEyesx

T1gerCat

emeraldphoenix23

**Favourite One-Shot Author**

T1gerCat

twerri02

Lady Mackenzie Luv

M.M Kaur

GlamorousIndieRockAndRoll

**Favourite Drama Story**

If Only Time Stood Still - Isabella Swan-Mikaelson

Stripped - emeraldphoenix23

Bound To You – Storybrooke

Thirsty For Your Love – Bertie Bott

The Yin And Yang of Things – Jinx Dodson

**Favourite Suspense Story**

Bella's Choice - Lorelei Candice Black

Twisted - emeraldphoenix23

Twilight of My Redemption - LMRaven

Buried Secrets - emeraldphoenix23

Nobody's Fault – Darkest Original

**Favourite Romantic Story**

Saving Me - emeraldphoenix23

The Devil You Know - emeraldphoenix23

Bella's Diary - Luuh2311

A Reality Romance - T1gerCat

You're All I'm Asking For - Kittyinaz

**Favourite Mystery**

Road to Insanity - Lady Mackenzie Luv

A Bloody Dilemma - MysticEyesx

Psychic Life – T1gerCat

The Hybrid's Sister – Belieber Twihard

Sweetest Revenge – LoveToday15

**Favourite Hurt/Comfort**

Road to Insanity - Lady Mackenzie Luv

Twisted - emeraldphoenix23

A Different End – Alaee301

The Originals – MsSkylerBlack

Reuniting – megagirl44

**Favourite Humour**

Pitch Perfect – Blac tiger 532

The Yin And Yang of Things – Jinx Dodson

Twilight Vampire Diaries Chat – GoInOneDirection

Ravenous – Nostalgicmiss/Sabi'sSookie

Road Trip to Forks – PaintedInAllColours

**Favourite One-Shot Story**

A Series of Oneshots - Lady Mackenzie Luv

The Cold One - T1gerCat

Whenever you Remember - vironica nightshadow

Deal? – Lady Mackenzie Luv

100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge – twerri02

**Favourite Musical Moment**

Beautiful Liar - T1gerCat (Chapter One – Valentine's Dance)

One Night for Eternity – twerri02 (Karaoke)

Birthday Wish – T1gerCat (Chapter Three)

Her iPod – crazy4fries (Chapter Ten)

Cowboy Casanova - Damon Salvatore's gal

**Favourite Protagonist**

Twilight of My Redemption - LMRaven: BELLA

Buried Secrets 2 - emeraldphoenix23: BELLA

My Guardian Angel – M. : BELLA

The Cruise - Lorlei Candice Black: BELLA

Rock A Bye Baby – twerri02: ELIJAH

**Favourite Antagonist**

Twisted - emeraldphoenix23: ARMAND

Twilight of My Redemption - LMRaven: KLAUS

Elena's Choice - T1gerCat: ELENA

I'm Not Like Other Girls, I'm Original - twerri02: KLAUS

**Favourite Female Supporting Character**

Until The End of The World by LMRaven: ALICE and ELENA

Fix You - AllyDVL: ELENA

Vampires of our lives - T1gerCat: ANGELA

**Favourite Male Supporting Character**

Until The End of The World by LMRaven: DAMON AND STEFAN

Hush, Little Mikaelson by Lady Mackenzie Luv: EMMETT

Fix You - AllyDLV: SAGE

Vampires of our lives - T1gerCat: ROGER

My Guardian Angel – M. – CHARLIE/ELIJAH

**Favourite Friendship**

Until The End of The World by LMRaven: BELLA, ELENA, CAROLINE and BONNIE

A Bloody Dilemma – MysticEyesx: JESSICA/BELLA

Damon Has A Best Friend – twerri02 :BELLA/DAMON

Where Angels Fear To Fall - Talihina Sky: BELLA/FINN

The Other Doppelganger – lindsey2766: BELLA/REBEKAH

**Favourite Family**

Twisted by emeraldphoenix23: THE ORIGINAL/MIKAELSON FAMILY

Hush, Little Mikaelson by Lady Mackenzie Luv: THE ORIGINAL/MIKAELSON FAMILY and THE CULLEN FAMILY

Twilight of My Redemption: BELLA, STEFAN & DAMON

Christmas with family - T1gerCat: GILBERT FAMILY

Rock-A-Bye Baby – twerri02: MIKAELSON FAMILY

**Favourite Ship**

The Devil You Know - emeraldphoenix23: BELLA/KLAUS

Baby Steps - twerri02: BELLA/DAMON

The Cruise - Lorelei Candice Black: BELLA/KLAUS

Birthday Wish- T1gerCat: BELLA/KLAUS

¿A quien? - Veczoz Masen

**Favourite Bella**

Twilight of My Redemption - LMRaven

Buried Secrets 2 - emeraldphoenix23

Strangers - Love2Write DealWithIt

Everything starts with a bite - T1gerCat

One Night For Eternity – twerri02

**Favourite Edward**

Twilight of My Redemption - LMRaven

Saving Me - emeraldphoenix23

Bella's Diary - Luuh2311

Stefan's Little angelJK - Cataleya Rebekah Salvatore

Ayúdame a sanar - Gissbella De Salvatore

**Favourite Jacob**

Until the End Of The World - LMRaven

The Devil You Know - emeraldphoenix23

A Wolf Moon – Dark Alana

The Doppelganger & The Werewolf - T.J. Ryan 94

Worlds Apart - poisonesse

**Favourite Elena**

Buried Secrets 2 LMRaven

Fix You – AllyDLV

Finding A Home – poisonesse

One In The Same – Twicked

A Wolf Moon – Dark Alana

**Favourite Stefan**

Until the End of The World - LMRaven

Hopeless Wanderer – MysticEyesx

Healing Hearts - Jinx Dodson

Izzy - boycrazy30008

Buried Secrets 2 - emeraldphoenix23

**Favourite Klaus**

The Devil You Know - emeraldphoenix23

Deals With The Devil - Whisper In Blindness

Someday When I Stop Loving You -

Nobody's Fault - Darkest Original

The Cruise - Lorelei Candice Black

**Favourite Elijah**

If Only Time Stood Still - Isabella Swan-Mikaelson

Bella's Diary - Luuh2311

Después de ti hay mucho - Gissbella De Salvatore

Finding You, Finding Me – Original Sister

Sacrifices We Make – twerri02

**Favourite Kol**

Bella's Choice - Lorelei Candice Black

Road to Insanity - Lady Mackenzie Luv

Bad Judgements – twerri02

Heart Made of Ice – Maggie Davis

The Lost Salvatore Sister - melindawhitlock

**Favourite Damon**

Twilight of my Redemtion - LMRaven

Baby Steps - twerri02

Shattered – AllyDLV

The Older Gilbert Sister - cullensbabymama7

When In Mystic Falls - Lily Hastings-Salvatore

**Favourite Kiss**

New Start – Alyona77

World's Apart - poisonesse

Ravenous – Sabi'sSookie

One Night For Eternity – twerri02

Finding You, Finding Me - Original Sister

**Favourite Fight Scene**

Never Cheat - KLF Salvatore Mikaelson

A Different End – Alaee301

Healing Hearts - Jinx Dodson

Until the End of the World - LMRaven

The Winding Road - i'manationalnobody

**Favourite Plot Twist**

A Dark Heart's Redemption - twerri02

The Devil You Know - emeraldphoenix23

Nobody's Fault – Darkest Original

Shattered – AllyDLV

The Nixie - LittlePurpleDress2

**Favourite 'How They Met'**

Strangers - Love2Write DealWithIt: BELLA/DAMON

Hopeless Wanderer – MysticEyesx: BELLA/STEFAN

The Cruise – Lorelei Candice Black: BELLA/KLAUS

What Happens In Vegas – twerri02: BELLA/DAMON

Dangerous games - VampGirl4ever: BELLA/DAMON

**Favourite Chemistry**

The Cruise - Lorelei Candice Black

Never Let Me Go - emeraldphoenix23

When in Mystic Falls - Lily Hastings-Salvatore

Bella's Diary - Luuh2311

Firework - Tametiger

**Favourite Love Scene**

Betrayals and Alliances – MydnightMystery

Someday When I Stop Loving You -

My New Life, in Mystic Falls - Brittany -Draco's Gurl

The Originals - MsSkylerBlack

My Demon Lover - AngelicaAntoniaVeerRosalba

* * *

**There you have it. Thank you to all the submissions - a few which were sent last minute buT i managed to get them there. And thank you to the authors for the extra publicity. **

* * *

**Go to the Wordpress Link on my profile **

**Or**

**Type Bloodlust Awards on google.**

**Time's a ticking so get moving...**


End file.
